


Congraulations, Dad

by PawShapedHeart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Jolly Roger, cs baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawShapedHeart/pseuds/PawShapedHeart
Summary: Baby showers are all about the mom, the gifts, the emotions and the cake… but what about the dad? Killian loved his wife and unborn son with his entire being, but he just can’t stand another moment of his mother-in-law’s frantic planning and advice. So he takes the men out fishing on the Jolly Roger for the day...





	Congraulations, Dad

The living room and kitchen of the Jones’ Victorian house by the sea was decorated in different shades of blue and purple balloons, streamers and cardboard cutouts all reading IT’S A BOY. Emma Jones was in the kitchen, stealing her second cupcake of the early festivities while her mother, Snow, and future godmother of her son, Belle, were fussing about placement of the gift table in the living room. _“Emma, would you be more comfortable opening gifts on the sofa or rocking chair?_ ’” Came the voice of her mother and Emma had to swallow quickly to reply, grabbing a napkin to wipe her mouth. _“Rocking chair, please. Just throw a pillow on it.”_ Emma finished swallowing the cupcake and grabbed her glass of water to help wash it down. She waddled into the living room (though if anyone ever said she waddled she would murder them on the spot with her own fireball) and sat carefully on the arm of the sofa to watch the decorating.

She placed a hand on her swollen belly and rubbed gentle circles to help soothe her active son as she watched more streamers go up. The cartoon pirate ships caught her eye as Belle dangled one from the center of the streamer and she raised a brow. _“Pirate ship?”_ She asked, and then noticed a few of the streamers also had anchors on them. _“Of course, love. You do have a little pirate in you.”_ Emma couldn’t help the smirk as her husband placed a hand over hers on her stomach and leaned in to kiss her cheek. _“Where ever did you find those?”_ She asked, leaning back a bit into him and watching as Belle moved to hang another closer to the wall. _“The lad and I found them on that magical box of his.”_ Killian replied, his hook massaging her lower back right where he knew she needed it most.

 _“Computer. And of course you found pirate baby decorations. Look at the nursery. Fit for a pirate prince.”_ Emma replied, no malice at all in her voice. She actually quite loved the nursery upstairs; soft blue walls with white furniture handmade by Marco as a gift from him and August. And her favorite part, a beautiful mural hand painted on the wall right behind the crib of the Jolly Roger sailing on the seas courtesy of her eldest son, Henry, who was home this weekend from college. Other little things here and there with a nautical theme tied the whole room together and Emma was actually quite impressed with her Husband and son's decorating skills. As soon as Emma got the gender results from Dr. Whale, Killian hadn’t stopped smiling and went right into planning the room. They even had the baby’s name painted on the door, Liam David.

 _“Are you sure you don’t want to stay and have some cake, Captain? It’s devils chocolate. Granny’s specialty._ ” Belle chirped from where she was balanced precariously on kitchen chair to hang one last pirate ship on the ceiling. Killian moved from his wife’s side to lend Belle a hand at stepping off the chair without injury. _“Quite alright, lass. I have a day trip planned with Dave, Robin, young Roland and Henry out on the Jolly Roger. Fishing and bonding.”_ Killian replied, as Belle thanked him for the assistance. _“Though I will not object to having a piece of cake saved aside for my return from sea._ ” He grinned devilishly as he turned back to his wife who was shaking her head. _“You think mom will save cake, Hook? Seriously?”_ Came Henry’s voice as he galloped down the stairs, fishing pole and backpack in hand. Emma just glared at her son and the kid only grinned his shit eating grin in return.

 _“You two have fun. Be safe. Make sure Roland wears his life vest, ok? I know Henry will refuse.”_ Emma replied, standing up with (minor) difficulty and reaching out to hug her son. Henry wrapped one arm around his mom, knowing the hormones made her extra affectionate and just went along with it so not to accidently cause another mom-meltdown over her ‘baby being all grown up and not needing her anymore’. _“Aye, love. Life jackets already on-board. Worry not, we shall return just before dusk._ ” Killian leaned in, as soon as Henry escaped his mother’s embrace, and hugged his wife, placing his hand once more on her belly. He kissed her tenderly, lingering for just a moment before Henry’s throat clearing pulled the couple apart. _“I love you, be safe, ok?”_ Emma called as Killian grabbed his leather jacket and followed Henry to the porch.

Killian looked back as he was closing the door and just wiggled his brows with a smoldering glance and Emma giggled, waving as the door closed. Outside, David’s truck just pulled up to the front gate as Killian and Henry approached. _“Ready to set sail, mate?”_ David called through the open window, eliciting an eye roll from the pirate captain. _“Aye. Where is Robin and his wee lad? Are they not joining us?”_ Killian asked, opening the door and allowing Henry to crawl into the back of the cab first before seating himself in the passenger seat. _“Regina will drop them off at the dock on her way to the baby shower. Snow packed us all lunch; it’s in the cooler in the bed._ ” David replied, throwing the old truck into drive as soon as Killian was seated.

At the dock, Regina’s Mercedes-Benz was parked in the lot while she leaned against the hood wrapped in Robin’s arms. Roland was practically bouncing as he looked out at the water at all the boats docked in the harbor. David parked the truck and everyone got out, each grabbing some of the supplies from the bed and walking over. Robin and Regina seemed to not notice the company unlike Roland who ran over to Henry excitedly. _“Ready to go, Henry?”_ The boy asked, causing Henry to laugh and ruffle the kid’s hair. _“Ready to set sail. Aye, captain?”_ Henry looked back to Killian who was helping David with the large cooler. _“Aye, lads. Hoist the anchor and set sail.”_

It was then Robin and Regina pulled away from each other and straightened their respectable outfits, turning to face the crew. _“Right there, Hook. Shall we shove off? Leave the ladies to their tea party?”_ Robin asked, his hand linked with Regina’s. _“Aye, Henry lad, head up on deck and set the sails. Take young Roland and find the orange vest your mother insists on. It shall be below deck in the galley.”_ Killian called and Henry helped Roland grab his own bag and pole and headed to the docks to board the Jolly Roger.

 _“OK, Captain Guyliner… just make sure you bring them all back in one piece. No battling mermaids or pillaging and plundering or whatever it is you men do on these outings.”_ Regina crossed her arms looking at Killian though the slight smirk at the corner of her mouth said she held no malice towards the Captain anymore and just enjoyed the tate-to-tate. Killian saw this and smirked, bowing dramatically with his arm out. _“Of course your majesty. No pillaging or plundering under the age of 150. Just some swash buckling and buried treasure, I assure you.”_ He stood back up and helped David carry the cooler to the ship while Robin said his goodbyes and soon joined them.

Roland was beyond thrilled to be on a ship for the first time; and for it to be a real pirate ship it might as well of been Christmas and his birthday all in one. Henry remembered being that excited when he was 11 or 12 and took pride in showing his step-brother the literal ropes around the deck once the kid was fastened into the life vest. Killian moved about, instructing David and Robin on what to do so they could sail out into the harbor for the afternoon and making sure everything was tied down properly and in good form. _“Alright lad… take us out. Keep her steady to port and straight out into the harbor…”_ Killian called over to Henry who was standing with Roland by the bow. _“Aye, aye Captain!”_ He saluted and jogged up to the helm where he took the wheel. With David’s help, Killian hoisted the anchor and the Jolly began to move smoothly from the docks; the wind caught in her sails until Storybrooke was nothing but a distant shadow on the horizon.

It was close to high noon according to the shadows on the deck (and David’s watch), and Killian trimmed the sails. They were far enough out that they were no longer in the harbor, but not in danger of accidently crossing out of Storybrooke’s limits. The Jolly swayed softly in the waves as the men not used to the ship tried to find their sea legs. Killian took great joy in tormenting the former thief as he held onto the railing with each sway. _“Alright there, Locksley?_ ” He dropped his hand on the other man’s shoulder with a grin. Robin looked up at Killian, a bit green and mumbled a reply. _“I’m from the woods, pirate. Not the seas. Just… gimmie a minute…_ ” Killian patted his shoulder again and stepped away to check on Henry and Roland. David was already setting up his line to cast out over the side, taking great care in selecting which hook to use before stretching back and casting off.

 _“Killian, Roland wants to see the Captain’s Quarters, can I take him down?”_ Henry aked, Roland standing beside him with a look of awe at the majestic feel and appearance of the ship. The boy was from Sherwood Forest; if they had boats they were usually small dinghies or row boats, nothing even close to the grandness of the Jolly Roger. _“Of course, lad. Just don’t touch anything you know not. Savvy?”_ Killian knew Henry knew his boundaries, but wanted to make it a reminder that there were things the good captain kept from prying eyes and little fingers. Henry nodded and led Roland down the hatch into the galley. Looking out at the horizon, Killian took a moment to close his eyes and enjoy the feel of the warm breeze on his skin and the salt in his nose. He missed the sea, but he held his vows close to heart; his heart once belonged to the Jolly Roger but it now belonged to his Emma and their unborn son.

And speaking of, at that moment, Killian felt his talking phone vibrate in his back pocket and he pulled it out, checking to see a message from his Swan.

 **Emma:** _Regina wants me to remind you that she wants Henry, Robin and Roland returned as she left them. No leather, no eyeliner._

 **Emma:** _Though I don’t see the harm in either myself. ;)_

Killian chuckled, tying out a quick response (as quick with one hand as he could).

 **Hook _:_** _Tell her majesty I can’t make any promises. The sea takes and gives what she will._

 **Emma:** _Miss you._

 **Hook:** _Aye. Miss you, too, love._

He lowered the phone to his side and turned to check on Robin. The forest dweller seemed to finally have his sea legs and had moved closer to David and the two were conversing about the task at hand and what they thought they may catch if anything at all. Killian had done much fishing in his 200 years, but now he just wanted to take in the peace and quiet that was the sea. He knew in just a month’s time, quiet would be a luxury he would sorely miss but not trade for any amount of gold or treasure offered. Since the day Emma told him she was expecting a child, Killian had been elated and had a youthful bounce in his step where ever he went. Looking back to his phone, he pulled up the sonogram photo from the last visit to Dr. Whale and smiled at the grainy black and white image of his son; their son.

csCScsCScsCScsCScsCScsCScsCScs

 _“Killian… I need to tell you something…”_ Emma’s voice sounded a bit worried despite her trying to not raise alarm with her husband. Killian however, caught the change in tone instantly as he lowered the book he was reading and sat up on the sofa. _“Love, what is it? Is it the lad? Is Henry alright?”_ His step-son Henry had just left for university in another state just a month prior and since, both his mothers were on edge and jumpy every time the phone rang both thinking the worse. Emma came closer and sat on the edge of the coffee table, something hidden in both her hands that she held in her lap. _“What? Oh no, no… Henry’s fine… he called earlier to tell me about his recent exam score. 92. I’m so proud of him.”_ There was a hit of wetness at the corner of her eyes as she thought momentarily back to the phone call with her son.

Killian’s worry didn’t ease and he leaned forward, reaching out to place his hand over hers. _“Love, what is it? You can tell me anything….”_ He used the curved end of his hook to raise her chin up so he could search her eyes and help soothe whatever is worrying her so. He tipped his head slightly and raised a brow trying to get the worry to turn into a smile and it worked for a moment. He always knew what to do to make her smile even in the more dire of situations.

 _“Killian… are you happy?”_   The question caught him off guard and he froze, his shoulders tensing as he leaned back just a bit to catch his bearings. _“Of course my darling. You make me the happiest man in all the realms. Why would you ever think I’m not?”_ He moved to lean closer to kiss her but before he could she spoke again. _“You sailed the seas for 300 years. And now you’re living in a house, on land with a wife and bills and a job…”_ She couldn’t meet his eyes as she spoke, her nerves starting to get the best of her and her voice was starting to break. _“I see you, sometimes when you think I'm not around, looking out the telescope at the ocean and the harbor. And… do you miss it? The adventures, the freedom?”_ She finally met his eyes, her own rimmed with tears. Killian moved his hand from hers and caressed her cheek, his thumb rubbing the tears away with gentle strokes.

 _“Love… Emma, aye there are times I do miss the sea and her mysteries...”_ She tried to look away, hurt flashing briefly in her eyes but he pulled her chin gently so she was forced to face him again. _“But I meant what I said two years ago, love. My heart once belonged to my ship and the sea… but now it belongs to you. To you, and Henry and this house… even the squeaking front step and the leaking faucet in the master bath. I wouldn’t trade any of it for all the gold in all the realms.”_ He leaned forward and rest his forehead against her’s, his hooked arm going behind her back and pulling her closer to him. He kept her there, in his embrace as his hand ran through her golden hair massaging her scalp gently to soothe both her and himself. Killian meant very word, no amount of gold or jewels or long forgotten revenge could pull him from the life he lived now.

 _“Emma, tell me my truest love, what brought this on? Did I do something to make you question my love for you? I meant not to ever make you question what we have. You are my Happy Ending… my Happy Beginning…”_ His words whispered softly against her forehead where he placed a tender kiss. He could feel Emma relax a bit in his hold and he felt it was safe enough to pull back just enough so he could look upon her properly. His hook was drawing soothing circles across her back while his hand tucked her chin upwards so their eyes could meet. Emma opened her eyes, emerald green meeting sea blue and she shook her head gently, blonde curls swaying against her shoulder. _“No… its just…”_  Emma looked down at her hands which were still clasped around an unknown object and Killian followed her gaze, seeing something white in her hands. He raised a questioning brow as she opened her hands, palms up and revealed a white and pink stick sitting there.

Now Killian thought himself a well educated man and he he was learning (piece by piece at his own pace) the ways of the modern world he now called home; but this still make him question. _“I’m afraid I do not understand how this… small object has brought such fear into your heart, love..”_ He looked back up to her for an answer and she continued to stare down at her hands. _“I don’t know how you did it back in your time and realm… but here modern marvels such as… as this…”_ She picked the object up with one hand and held it out for him to take which he did and proceeded to examine the questioning object as if it held the secrets to life, the universe and everything. _“These tests can tell you different things about your body. Well, a woman’s body mainly. And this particular test can accurately inform you if you are or are not... pregnant.”_ Emma watched Killian’s brows knit together as he tried to gasp what she was saying and the confusion on his face was adorable and she almost wanted to giggle (but Emma Jones did not giggle despite what anyone may say). _“With child or not…”_ Now that got his attention. Killian’s head shot up quickly, his eyes searching Emma’s face as his mouth opened and closed slightly allmost as if he had forgotten how to speak. _“Emma, love… are you…”_ Emma cut him off pointed at the stick again with a nervous smile. _“These two pink little lines… represent positive. So… yes, Killian… I’m-“_

She didn’t get to finish as the test was dropped and Killian’s arms were wrapped around her, pulling her from the coffee table and into his lap. Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss as he tried to convey all his feelings into one motion. Finally, when their lungs were burning from lack of air, they parted, forehead pressed together and both panting softly trying to regain their senses. _“Emma… we’re… we’re going to have a babe? Our own wee lad or lass? I’m going to be a father?”_ Killian asked, his voice choked by emotion, the smile on his face bright and unwavering. Now Emma giggled, her hands moving to rake through the short hair at the nape of his neck. _“Aye Captain… we’re going to have a baby. You and me. Are you happy Killian? With this?”_  She went to gesture to her stomach which was still flat but she was interrupted by him kissing her again, the words and breath being stolen from her by his lips.

 _“Aye, my love. My truest, dearest love. I am beyond delighted to be on this journey with you. Our own wee one. Part me and part you. Oh Emma…”_ He started to pepper kisses across her face, causing her to once again giggle as she tried to push him away. _“Killian I’m so happy you’re happy. I was worried you wouldn’t want this… that you would feel tied down…”_ He stopped her, his lips finding hers in a gentler kiss. _“You are my anchor, Emma. But in the only way that you keep me safe the way one protects a ship from drifting in a storm. I could never feel trapped with you. Every day I wake beside you is another day I am grateful to be alive and to have this chance to love you. And now… now I have both of you…”_ He moved his hand and hook to rest on her stomach, his eyes twinkling a bit with unshed tears.

It was much later, after both were sated and lying in bed covered only by the thin sheet and the light of the full moon from the bedroom window that Killian allowed himself a moment to ponder where his life was now. After centuries as a ruthless pirate of the seas hell bent on revenge to the one who wronged him, he was now happy in the small sleepy town with a wife and a child on the way. As he rolled to get comfortable, wrapping his arm across her bare waist, he caught a glint of silver on the nightstand. His eyes focused in the dim light and settled on his hook and brace where they were deposited before more enjoyable activities were preformed. His hand rested protectively across Emma’s abdomen as he stared at the glistening silver weapon with a vile taste in his mouth. How could he care for a wee babe with one hand and his other hand was a weapon that had once slit many a man’s throat? He closed his eyes to block out the onslaught of visions the hook was suddenly bringing him and he fell into a restless sleep.

csCScsCScsCScsCScsCScsCScsCScs

Killian looked down at his hook as the memory faded into the wind and he sighed. It was still a fear even eight months later that he may accidently harm his own babe. He hated the metal attachment despite Emma swearing on everything that she loved every part of him; flesh and steel. He pocketed the phone and reached to unclick the hook, bringing it up to closer examine the smooth finish. Though it wasn’t as smooth as it once was, there were shallow nicks from long ago battles and the tip had been filed to a sharpened point so many times while at sea he could see the faint scratch marks from his metal file. With a heavy sigh, he clicked it back in place and looked back up at the horizon the sun glistening against the waves. He walked to the portside, pulling out his spyglass and checked their position in regards to the Storybrooke buoys that were still miles out marking the edge of the town’s limits. They had a couple more hours before he would need to loosen a sail and turn a course to prevent them from accidently crossing the line.

His phone buzzed again and he pulled it out. There was a photo of Emma holding a blue onesie with a bright red apple on the front that read in swirling font LITTLE PRINCE. The message with the photo stated that it was a _royal gift from Queen Regina to the royal Prince Liam_. Killian scoffed, typing out a reply.

 **Hook** : _Inform the queen, that the challenge has been accepted and to prepare to face the vengeful wrath of Captain Hook._

Killian pocketed the phone and went in search of Henry.  He found both boys sitting on his bunk in the Captain’s Quarters looking over a log book from one of his many adventures he’s had in 200 years. _“Aye lads, what have ye found? A treasure map to the grandest treasure in all the realms perhaps? Remember, as Captain, I get half the find as my share._ ” He smirked, moving to sit in the chair across from them. Henry just rolled his eyes as Roland looked up with a smile. _“You’ve many adventures, Mr Hook.”_ The wee Locksley spoke, turning a page with such gentleness he must of learned book respect from Henry or Belle. _“Aye, that I have lad. And I’m about to embark on another adventure. One that will bring great joy to myself… though perhaps not the Queen. Care to enlist your services to me for a bit?”_ Henry raised his own brow in confusion as Killian only grinned.

Roland agreed instantly for an adventure with a real pirate and remained excited even after it was revealed they were not leaving the ship to do so. With limited light in the cabin, Killian managed to apply a small amount of Kohl around Roland’s eyes before handing it off to Henry to apply the same. _“Aye lad… grab my coat from behind the ladder and pull it on. I’m afraid I’ve nothing small enough for young Roland here… but the eyeliner should be enough for Regina to seethe a bit.”_ Killian remarked, dropping the Kohl stick back into his desk drawer. _“On deck, mateys. There is better lighting for the photo we need to send to Emma.”_ Killian helped Roland up on deck and climbed up himself after Henry. David and Robin glanced over as Killian lifted Roland up into his arms careful of his hook and Henry snapped a selfie with Killian’s phone.

 _“Do I want to know?”_ David called out as Robin walked closer. _“Is that eyeliner on my son? Hook... what the…?”_ Robin started, but Roland was having too much fun as Henry dropped the 30lb leather coat on the smaller boy’s shoulders and Robin couldn’t help but smile. _“Arg!”_ Roland held up his arms to his father, the sleeves hanging way off his hands. Henry was too busy laughing at the phone with Killian as they sent the photo to Emma.

(Back at Storybrooke, Emma received the photo and proceeded to laugh hard enough she thought she was going into early labor. Regina however began spewing threats out about chopping off the pirate’s other hand and maybe a few extra extremities for good measure.)

 _“Aye, mate. Just a bit of jolly fun at the Queen’s expense is all. I have some oil in the galley that will help wash it off with ease. I swear no harm will come, no lasting ill effects of piracy will befall the lad.”_ Killian replied, watching Robin lift up his son who was dwarfed by the pirate coat. _“My mom is going to murder you, Killian. You know that?”_ Henry asked, though when Killian glanced over to the helm where the lad was, he caught Henry taking another selfie at the wheel which he was certain the lad would be sending to some girl back home. Killian just smiled, turning his attention back to Robin and Roland. The lad seemed quiet thrilled with himself to be playing pirate and Robin couldn’t help but laugh along at his son’s antics.

An hour or so later after Henry (and reluctantly) Roland were washed up and clear of Kohl, David suggested it was time for lunch. The two boys accompanied David and Robin down to the galley to fetch the food and drinks Snow had packed them all. Killian took stance at the helm once more, checking their position and deciding to adjust the rudder to aim them more towards the harbor then open water. The ship continued to drift softly against the waves, Killian standing at the stern to look out at the open seas. A smile came to his face when he imagined holding his own son on the deck of the Jolly and teaching him the small knots he once taught Bae and Henry; raising his son to be a sailor much like himself and his namesake. It was an image he had since he first became struck by Emma at the Beanstalk all those years ago and now it was a very close reality. As Killian stared out at the horizon, he felt a sudden shift in the wind and the hair on the back of his neck stood up in alert.

 _“It seems your crew has deserted you, Captain. Not much of a sailor if you can’t even keep children interested in pirating.”_ The voice of Rumplestiltskin was suddenly too close for comfort and Killian spun around, Hook raised for attack. The Dark One himself stood a few feet behind the Captain, examining the wood of the wheel with disgust. _“What the bloody hell do you want, Crocodile? You are not welcomed on my ship!”_ Killian kept the threat in his voice steady but volume low, not wanting to alert the others to the danger on deck just yet. _“Believe me, I want to not spend another moment on this barnacle encrusted heap of wood. I come under request of my wife._ ” At the mention of Belle, Killian slowly lowered his hook, keeping his eyes trained on the Dark One for any signal of malice. Rumplestiltskin turned his attention from the wheel back to the Captain and leaned on his cane a bit more.

 _“Such poor form greeting a guest on your ship, dearie. Aren’t you the one going on and on about how you’re such a gentleman with good form? I guess once a pirate always a pirate.”_ Rumplestiltkin smiled his crooked, devilish smile and took a step closer, his shoes and cane clacking against the worn wood of the deck. _“I come baring a gift; a gift from Belle only, not myself. If it was up to me I would not acknowledge the fact that the savior decided to settle down with a pirate and procreate.”_ Killian’s eyes glanced for a swift moment to the open hatch on deck checking for his friends and Rumplestiltskin just waved his hand causing the captain to step back in defense. _“Worry not, Captain. I have no intention of harming the Prince, thief, his son or my Grandson. I do however hope to keep this meeting brief and short so they are frozen below deck. No interruptions._ ”

 _“What the devil do you want, Crocodile. Get on with it and get off my bloody ship._ ” Killian spewed to the other and Rumplestiltskin only smiled. The Dark One took another step towards Killian and the pirate wished at that moment only that he had a bit of magic himself to summon his cutlass from below deck. _“A gift from Belle. No strings, no deals, no contracts. And no curses. Just a gift to you and your… family.”_ The final word held poison and Killian felt himself flinch. At that, Rumplestiltskin flicked his wrist and Killian froze not knowing what to expect. With a tip of his head, the Dark One vanished in a plume of red smoke, leaving Killian alone on the deck once more. In a moment, Killian was once again aware of the sounds that were missing during the visit; he could once again hear the sounds of the gulls in the distance and the waves crashing along the hull. On the lower deck, laughter could be heard as Robin and David hauled up the large cooler of food.

 _“Alright there, mate?”_ David called over to Killian when he noticed the pirate’s stance of defense behind the helm. Killian made no acknowledgement of the prince or thief and continued to stare at the wheel where the Dark One stood just moments ago. _“Hook?”_ David called out again, putting the cooler down and walking over to the steps. _“Killian... are you-“_ David’s own words were silence as he stared at Killian, eyes widening.

Killian was shaken from his trance when he heard the sounds of Henry and Roland laughing, carrying drinks and cups from the galley. Killian looked to David whose own expression of shock and confusion most likely mirrored his own but for a reason Killian was unaware of. _“Aye, just… lost in thought…what is it Dave?”_ Killian followed the prince’s stare and lifted his left arm to examine his hook. But where the shiny metal attachment should be locked into his brace, was instead his own flesh and blood hand. Killian’s eyes widened but he could find no words. He flexed the fingers, moving each one slowly as if he was checking the reality of the vision he was seeing. The silence at the helm drew the attention of the others on deck and soon David was joined by Robin and Henry who shared the same look of shock. _“Killian… is that?”_ But he couldn’t answer Henry as he just continued to stare down at the hand, no his hand.

Roland called out and Robin excused himself to check on his son and the meal leaving Killian with just the two. _“How… when…?”_ David couldn’t pick a question and ended up just mumbling as Killian continued to stare at his hand. Killian knew it was the Dark One, but he didn’t want to verbalize those words just yet; doing so would make it real. But he had said no deals, no strings, and no contracts. And what made Killian un-ball his fist was the line _no curses_. The last time Killian had his hand, Rumplestiltskin convinced him it was cursed when he asked for it back for his first date with Emma. And now, his hook was gone and his hand was returned. It felt, unreal.

 _“Killian… are you… ok?”_ Henry asked, taking a nervous step closer to the captain. _“Aye lad… just… let’s eat, shall we. Let’s not waist the wonderful meal your Grandmother packed, aye?”_ He looked up finally to the two men before him and gave them one of his signature smiles. David and Henry shared a glance as Killian stepped past them, left hand in his pocket as he made his way over to Robin and Roland.

The rest of the trip was uneventful to say the least. David and Robin almost went overboard once while attempting to reel in a sizeable ‘fish’, but Killian and Henry managed to grab on and hold them up. The catch of the day? A seaweed wrapped net with a boot caught in the middle. They all shared a hearty laugh as the ‘catch’ was released back into the sea for another day. Killian’s hand was not mentioned or hinted at the rest of the day, the pirate keeping it tucked into his pocket the remainder of the trip to avoid thinking on it himself. When the sun was beginning to dip closer to the western horizon, Killian called out to reel in the remainder of the lines so they could head back to port.

Killian took the helm, allowing Henry to lay across the deck with Roland; both boys sporting sun-kissed cheeks, windswept hair and glowing smiles. No matter how old Henry got, Killian was certain the lad would never tire of sailing and that brought the old pirate much joy. With the older men leaning over the side lost in conversation, Killian steered the ship back to port, the sails filling with the sea breeze and carrying them home. With his right hand on the wheel, Killian finally pulled his left from his pocket and flexed the fingers once more. After being shoved in his jacket pocket all afternoon, the fingers are a bit stiff but nothing a bit of flexing couldn’t fix. He was lost over the situation and the words Rumplestiltskin had used. _A gift from Belle to you and your family._ Killian let those words swim in his mind as he continued to examine the fleshy extremity. It was what he wanted since Emma told him the news eight months ago that he was going to be a father. All he wanted in all the realms was to be able to hold his wee babe with both hands and now, thanks to the Godmother of his son, his wish was granted.

The small Storybrooke port came into view and Killian called out to Henry and the men, giving orders as he brought the old ship back home. Once docked, Killian took joy in laughing as Robin attempted to walk across the gangplank to where Regina was waiting, arms crossed over her jacket. The woodsman stumbled, tripping on the lack of motion on the ground and dropped to his knees. _“Bloody hell.”_ He heard the man curse and Killian barked out a laugh. _“Welcome to the seafaring life, mate! You’ll get your land legs again soon enough.”_ Killian waved, left hand once again tucked into his jacket. Regina dropped to her knees to help Robin up and assisted the stumbling man to the car. Henry carried a now sleeping Roland over to Regina and the queen closely examined the boy’s face for any traces of the kohl from earlier. She spared a glance up to the pirate who gave her an overdramatic bow and then moved about securing his ship. Henry returned to help David unload the supplies back to the truck and once the ship was secured for the night, Killian joined them.

Back at home, Killian and Henry bid David goodnight and Henry took off inside, running up the stairs to his room to shower and pack before having to head back to school the next day. Inside, Killian found Emma sitting at the kitchen table drinking her beloved hot cocoa with cinnamon, a smile spreding across her face when she spotted her husband. _“Hey sailor. How was your day? Buckle any swash?”_ She put her mug down and stood up with some difficulty and walked over to him, rubbing her belly as she did. Killian smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his wife’s lips. “ _Eventful as always, love, when you mix landlubbers with the sea. Ask your father about his and Robin’s catch of the day.”_ He smiled, his right hand rubbing soothing circles across her belly. _“And how is my little pirate faring? Staying out of trouble for mum?”_ Killian dropped to his knees and pressed a gentle kiss to Emma’s swollen belly, eliciting a smile from her.

 _“Well, he stayed quiet most of the party unless we count the 400 bathroom breaks every hour.”_ Emma smiled, running her hand through Killian’s windswept hair. She loved when he came home from the sea; be it sailing or just working on the ship. His hair was softer and he smelt of salt and wood and it made her feel at home. _“And, we have enough diapers to last us at least until high school.”_ She joked, gesturing with her hand to the living room where there was a pile of unwrapped presents waiting to be sorted and delivered to the nursery at a later time. Thankfully, Snow and Belle helped clean up and all the decorations were gone, save for a handful of IT’S A BOY balloons still floating in the kitchen. _“And yes… I saved you a piece of cake._ ” She hummed as he stood up to catch her lips in a kiss.

 _“My savior.”_ He smiled into the kiss. He suddenly became very aware of his left hand in his pocket hidden from view as Emma swayed slightly on her feet, exhaustion from the day catching up to her. He knew he would be forced to tell her about the unexpected visit on his ship when they reached the room and began to undress. It would be hard to notice a missing hook that became part of thier nightly rituals.  _“Come my love, lets retire to the bedroom…_ ” Killian began to steer her towards the stairs when she stopped him, turning towards the living room and the pile of presents. _“Oh.. wait… I almost forgot. Belle gave us a gift and she made me promise not to open it until you got home. I'm to text her as soon as we open it.”_ Emma waddled over to the massive pile of presents and picked out a small blue box still wrapped in shimmery paper with a big bow. _“She said it was a gift for you, me and Liam. You should have heard some of the guesses Ruby came up with.”_ Emma chuckled and gave the box a little shake before sitting down on the rocking chair.

Killian joined her, sitting on the edge of the coffee table as Emma rested the box on her belly. She removed the bow an stuck it to Killian's head with a chuckle and carefully tore away the paper, leaving it in large pieces on the floor to be picked up in the morning. She pulled the lid off the box and Killian waited. A multitude of expressions danced across her face as she looked into the box, none of them the usual that someone had when receiving a gift. _“I… I don’t understand…”_ Killian moved closer, leaning over to look in the box, almost fearful of what he might find. There, nestled in a bed of blue tissue paper was Killian’s leather brace and hook. The pirate couldn’t stop the smirk on his face as he looked up to see Emma looking back at him with confusion across her face.

 _“Killian, why is your-“_ But he silenced her, finally brining his left hand out of his pocket and pressing it tenderly to her lips to silence her. Emma’s eyes widened as she reached up and carefully ran her fingers over his renewed hand. She pulled it away from her face and held it as if it was a delicate flower in her palm; tracing a couple old scars before looking up at her husband. _“You... but how?”_ She questioned, looking from her husband to the hand and back again. Killian just smiled, moving his fingers so he could wrap them around her hand and squeezing. _“As Lady Belle said… a gift for you, me and Liam.”_ Killian’s own eyes mirrored Emma’s with the shimmering of unshed tears. He would save the details of the Dark One's visit for later, not wanting to ruin the moment.

The smile Emma gave him in return was almost blinding as she leaned forward, careful of her protruding belly and pressed her lips to Killian’s. She knew of his fears over the last eight months of accidently harming their child and no amount of reassurances would sway his fears. Now his wish of being able to hold his son with both hands was here and there was no amount of words written on a cheesy THANK YOU card that Emma could produce to express her gratitude to Belle for this gift. She removed the gaudy bow from his forehead and pressed it onto the top of his left hand like the present it was.

(And if a few of Ruby's suggestions from early came into play once they got to their bedroom, well, that was why Henry owned noise canceling headphones)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read a handful of fanfics about Emma’s baby shower and all the fun little pirate themed gifts people get her baby… but then this idea struck me and I just needed to type it out. And yes, Robin is alive. The real Robin because as far as I’m concerned, Regina and he deserved a Happy Ending/Beginning, too! Also, I might of made Roland way younger than he is, but he’s cuter this way. Un-beta’d as usual.
> 
> If you liked it, Kudos arw appreciated. And comments for critisism/praise. :)


End file.
